Mega Man (character)
Mega Man (Rockman in Japan), created by Akira Kitamura and nicknamed "The Blue Bomber" by fans, is the robotic main character and hero in the Classic Mega Man series and the most well-known Mega Man version of the entire Mega Man franchise. He replaced Captain Commando as the "unofficial" mascot of Capcom and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons. Biography Design During a special event at the 2007 Tokio Game Show, Inafune revealed that he was not responsible for the creation of Mega Man himself. "I'm often called the father of Mega Man, but actually, his design was already created when I joined Capcom," he explained. "My mentor (Capcom senior member Akira Kitamura), who was the designer of the original Mega Man, had a basic concept of what Mega Man was supposed to look like. So I only did half of the job in creating him. I didn't get to completely design a Mega Man protagonist from scratch until Zero (Mega Man X, SNES). Back when the SNES was coming out, I was asked to give Mega Man a redesign, so I created this character. But I realized that this design wouldn't be accepted as Mega Man, so I had another designer create the new Mega Man, and I worked on Zero to release him as the 'other main character' that would steal all the good scenes!".Link Profile Although "Mega Man," or "Rockman," is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. The idea behind Mega Man was heavily inspired by Astro Boy, with Astro Boy in turn being based on the classic Pinocchio tale, about a kindly old man who invents a "child" for himself. His sometime allies include Proto Man, Bass and Duo. Eddie, the "flip-top" robot, is usually sent to help Mega Man by providing him with recovery items during battle. Animal robots, such as Rush, Beat and Tango, aid him as well. Mega Man's "sister" Roll is a popular character in her own right. Mega Man's role in the original story is to battle. the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over the planet by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon and his ability to copy a defeated robot's special weapon, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted robotic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". Changes In Appearance Mega Man has evolved very little cosmetically since his initial release, but has often been given new techniques in each game. The slide, for instance, was introduced in Mega Man 3. The Mega Buster, which was introduced in Mega Man 4, allowed him to charge up a shot. In Mega Man 6, he gained from Rush the abilities to hover for a short time and a short-range attack that knocked back weaker foes and broke blocks. These two skills were fused together in his "Super Mega Man" form featured in Mega Man 7. Over the span of his career, most of these abilities were necessary in order to help him exceed any new challenges added by game programmers. Other Appearances Mega Man has made appearances in several games outside of his original series. He appears as a playable character in the Marvel vs. Capcom fighting games alongside other prominent characters such as Ryu, Strider Hiryu, and Captain Commando: *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2, Expand Edition'' *''Cannon Spike'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' *''Street Fighter X Tekken (As Bad Box Art Mega Man)'' *''Street Fighter X Mega Man'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Cameo Non-playable cameo appearances by Mega Man occur most often in other Capcom licensed games, and he is often seen as a background character. Such appearances include: *''Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' *''Pocket Fighter'' *''Mighty Final Fight'' *''Power Stone 2'' *''Boktai'' *''Boktai 2'' *''Lunar Knights'' *''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Trivia *Mega Man is the second robot created by Dr. Light, with the first being Proto Man. *In Japan, Rockman and Roll's names are a pun of "Rock 'n Roll". This pun was lost in English versions. *In the game Mega Man Battle & Chase, Mega Man's vehicle is called the Rush Roadstar. *The image of Mega Man as a middle-aged space man garbed in gold and blue from the original 1987 U.S. box art (pictured, right) was to be featured in Mega Man Universe as a character/skin before the game was cancelled. It had officially been named "Bad Box Art Mega Man". His current version was to be included as well. See Also * Special Weapons * Mega Man X * MegaMan Volnutt * MegaMan.EXE * Mega Man (Star Force) * Bad Box Art Mega Man Gallery For more images see, the character's Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man (Classic) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Living Characters Category:Cannon Spike Characters